


searing feeling of rage

by In_Much_Stress



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angry Technoblade, Gogy is being a little bitch, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Loss of Limbs, Loss of hands, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, No hands for you Kira, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rage, Sapnap is a good bro, That wedding huh, Unrequited Dreamnotfound, and he loses a hand, is best Technoblade, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Rage is harsh, rough and searing. It blinds and it is blind. It can consume and corrode. It knows no mercy, no exception and no end.KEEP IN MIND that this was made for us, shippers, and us only and you should not show this to either CC unless given clear and enthusiastic consent. Also, if you're gonna waste your time telling me to stop, I want you to think for a second and go find something to do with your life, because you ain't righteous and you sure ain't protecting anyone, Anti.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 580





	searing feeling of rage

**Author's Note:**

> KJASFAKSHFKASJDSA I'M SO FUCKING ANGRY AT GEORGE LIKE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH
> 
> If I as much as **HEAR** of any of you blaming Dream and saying he's gonna leave Fundy or cheating or whatever I'm going to throw hands. That kiss was taken without consent and both Dream and Fundy deserve a better wedding. QwQ Goddamn, Gogy, you already left Dream for a bunch of different people, can't you let him have this??
> 
> By the way, this is, like, kinda the continuation of this: [curious feeling of falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928363) but can be read separatedly, I think

Out of all emotions, rage is not usually the one a poet would use. It lacks the beautifully tragic twists of sadness, the swirling shapes of grief, the blinding light of joy, the intoxicating rhythm of love and even the freeing warmth of longing. Rage is harsh, rough and searing. It blinds and it is blind. It can consume and corrode. It knows no mercy, no exception and no end.

It’s an old friend of Technoblade, one he has never been able to quite part ways with.

It can be a good friend, now that it has purpose, as it powers his every move with fire no Hell would be able to produce or control. It makes him faster, it makes him stronger, it pushes him to his limits and allows him to destroy whatever threatens what’s important to him.

George doesn’t stand a chance.

The hand that had pulled Dream away from his own wedding and had forced the blonde’s lips to meet George’s now lays on the sacred floor of the church, surrounded by a puddle of blood, tainting the place like its previous owner. George holds his arm, brown eyes glinting with anger, but he dares not move. Because his anger is nothing compared to the rage of the one named The Blood God.

Weren’t for the trembling blonde against his chest, Technoblade would be already carrying the brunette’s head as a trophy, and given his body to the beasts that lurk outside in the darkness, if they could even eat such rotten garbage.

“What is the meaning of this?” He growls more than speaks, but it doesn’t matter.

His voice seems to snap the people inside the church from their daze. SapNap is the first one to react, running up to his childhood best friend. It pains Techno to let Dream go, every cell of his body screaming at him to keep  _ his beloved  _ near him, and the feeling of longing hits him full force once the blonde is in the ravenette’s arms, taking with him his warmth, but once his arm is free, the rage flares once again. If the pinkette is deadly with one arm, with two he’s the point of no return.

“I had to do it.” George’s voice is shaky with pain and anger, trying to stop his bleeding with his already soaked shirt. Techno almost wants to help him so he can have the pleasure of dealing the finishing blow. “I couldn’t let this bullshit go on.”

“Why?”

George glares at him, but a wide smirk stretches his mouth once his eyes flicker to where SapNap and Dream are. Technoblade takes a quick glance, finding that Fundy had finally approached them, worriedly asking Dream if he is alright while the blonde refuses to leave SapNap’s embrace, hiding the redness of his cheeks painted with the brush of shame. Techno glares back at him, sword almost trembling with how strong his grip is.

“You know why, Technoblade. Better than anyone.”

“What does that mean?” Fundy asks from behind Techno.

“You love him too, don’t you? You want him as much as me. You can hide behind that emotionless mask all you want, but I can see it, I can see it all because  _ we’re the same.” _

Techno takes a step closer to the other man, forcing him to step back. George’s shoe makes a squelching sound as he steps in the pool of his own blood, inches away from the severed hand. Rage pumps inside his veins and his vision is covered in red. The only thing stopping him is his stupendous self-control. He doesn’t want to tarnish Wilbur’s church even more, and he doesn’t want to kill Dream’s friend in front of him, even after what the brunette did. That doesn’t stop the low growl deep in his chest.

**_“We are not_ ** **_the same._** I would  **_never_ ** force myself on Dream.”

“He did what?!” This time the voice coming from behind the pinkette is SapNap’s, booming with anger and betrayal.

“Just a little kiss,” George muses, grinning sharply, “He didn’t even push me away, probably enjoyed it as much as I did.”

“No!” Dream’s outburst makes Techno look over his shoulder, but the blonde’s teary eyes are solely on his husband. “Fundy, I didn’t—! I don’t—!”

Fundy takes a long look at Dream, for a moment Techno worries that he will believe George and break the blonde’s heart, before bringing the blonde in his arms, declaring that his husband wouldn’t do such a thing and that he believes it’s time for George to leave. Technoblade agrees wholeheartedly, but it’s SapNap who shows the brunette the way out, as the pinkette knows he will kill him as soon as he steps out of the church, away from the judging eyes of God.

Instead he follows the husbands, at Dream’s request.

Hours later, Technoblade is still at the blonde’s house, sitting on the old couch while staring at the piles of boxes ready to be moved to the new house the couple had gotten as a wedding gift. It was comfy and practically glued to the forest, just how Dream liked it, and Techno has no doubts they’ll be very happy there.

His thoughts get interrupted by Fundy finally leaving the bedroom.

“He’s sleeping now.” The ginger smiles weakly, but there is a gentle happiness in his eyes. “We talked, everything is going to be ok.”

“That is good to hear.”

Silence surrounds them for a little while, Fundy getting more and more fidgety until Techno finally takes pity on him and gestures for him to sit down and start talking. Like a lightning bolt, Fundy sits on the couch, eyes glued to the pinkette’s form.

“Is it true?”

“What?”

“What George said, is it true? You love Dream?”

Technoblade looks at the ginger with a heavy heart. Other than Dream, Fundy is the last person he wants to admit his feelings to, but he guesses it’s a moot point after George’s confession and his unsaid agreement.

“I do, more than I once thought possible.” Noticing the look in the ginger’s eyes, Techno sighs heavily. “I am not saying this to discourage you or whatever. Dream made his choice and I love him too much to resent that. As long as he loves you and is happy doing so, I will be fine. George couldn’t do that, however, and he got what he deserved.”

“... you make me feel so inadequate.”

Techno snorts and Fundy laughs lightly.

“If he ever stops being happy,  **_I will destroy you.”_ **

Fundy squeaks, jumping away from Techno as the pinkette glares at him.

Rage is rough, harsh and searing. It is blind and it blinds. It can consume and corrode. It knows no mercy, no exception and no end.

It’s an old friend of Technoblade, one he refuses to give up when it comes to protecting Dream’s happiness.


End file.
